Spinel Society (RPF)
Due to the gems known as Spinels developing in such a unique way, most of the traditional gem ideas of conformity and lack of relationships do not apply to them. This page is for the exploration of the special society of Spinels. Caste Spinels are closely related to Rubies and Peridots, and they are often formed in the same Kindergartens. Therefore, they are, like their counterparts, on the lowest tier of gem society. Thousands of Spinels are made every time a new planet is conquered, to construct buildings for the gems there. In the gem hierarchy, Spinels are the lowest of the low. Even Pearls look down on Spinels, and they are the workforce of the gem world, with almost every gem looking down on them with disdain for such common riffraff. Spinels are so discriminated against that they are forcefully separated from the rest of gemkind, instead spending their time in vast work camps consisting of hundreds of other Spinels. Most Spinels will go their entire existence only seeing Bismuths and Peridots, both of which they are assigned to for work purposes. Work Camps After excavation, Spinels are immediately sent to work camps, consisting of thousands of others of their kind. They are kept isolated by their lack of natural abilities and tough defenses around them. Escape from a work camp is almost impossible, and most Spinels don't want to escape anyway. These camps usually are situated in canyons or occasionally in abandoned Kindergartens, where the Spinels soon construct ramshackle dwellings out of caves or rocks. Usually they are rotated in and out of service, but the time in between is spent playing with each other, and Spinels even adopted practices of sleeping and occasionally eating to pass the time. In the work camps, Spinels form very tight bonds with each other, and grow to know each other in ways that most gems don't understand. In fact, the average Spinel work camp is so social that almost every occupant knows the others personally, forming a huge network of friends. Familial Groups An aspect of society that is incredibly unique to Spinels is that they form pseudo-families after excavation. These groups are more closely knit than the average friendly aura of the work camps, and they live with each other, sharing resources and homes. A familial group is started usually by two Spinels, who are the leaders of the family. They call the shots and often represent their family at any kind of gathering. From there, they will approach newly-excavated Spinels coming into the camps and accept them into their families, and the group will grow. The choosing of new Spinels is an unusual process. It's very similar to how a human might make friends at a new school. It's more of a 'that person looks nice' and then they approach them. Most Spinels are scared and lonely upon arrival, and therefore will latch onto those who approach them with kindness. Some more irritable Spinels take longer to find their families, and others prefer to stay alone. Other than the 'parents' of the group, most Spinels in a family treat each other like siblings. Newly excavated Spinels are the 'babies' of the family, and the older gems guide them until they are situated in their new life. The 'parents' are often very close platonic friends or are romantically involved. Romantic Relationships and Fusion Unlike the rest of gem society, Spinels quite often form lasting romantic relationships with their peers. These often manifest as pairs, although polyamorous relationships are not too uncommon. A pair will very often form a family together, and most 'parents' of families are romantically involved. Spinels are not afraid to show affection to their fellow gems, and public displays of affection towards one's partner(s) are encouraged and smiled upon by the community. Also unlike the rest of gem society, Spinels regard fusion as something important and precious. They often have to fuse to complete work they cannot do on their own, but romantically involved Spinels will sometimes fuse as an act of love, akin to Garnet or Rainbow Quartz. They are not allowed to maintain these forms outside of camp, but it is still a common practice. Known Spinels If you want to make a Spinel that fits into the Rainiverse, ask Rainbow on her message wall! * Spinel (RPF) * Spinel's Family (RPF) Category:Rainiverse